Who's Choking Now?
by kuku88
Summary: Butch smirked, crossing his arms defiantly. "Who's choking now, Butterbabe...?" (Summary and title will probably change if I continue) Review please!


**Who's Choking Now?**

_This is a short drabble..._thing_. :P_

_Thanks a lot to __**FadedIllusion101**__ and even __**Marisa Lee**__ for the inspiration with their adorable drabbles! :D_

* * *

Pulling her sweater over her head, Buttercup then felt around for her bag. She didn't want to be late for school, but she didn't want to go either.

"_Buttercup_...! Hurry up!"

Groaning, the ebony-haired teen finally managed to find her bag before flying out the door.

Her redheaded sister greeted her with a nod. "_Finally_," she said.

"Jeez, it didn't take me _that _ long," Buttercup managed to mutter.

"But you're the _last_. _One_," Blossom pointed out.

Buttercup only then noticed that all her sisters were already there. She just scowled. "Gee; I'm _sorry_."

"You should be," Blossom said curtly, flicking her sister on the forehead before turning on her heel.

"Ow!" muttered Buttercup, rubbing her sore forehead. "Stupid Leader Girl," she muttered under her breath.

"...Did you say something...?"

"...No," Buttercup said, glaring back at her pumpkin-red-haired sister.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she turned away. "If you say so. Then let's get going, shall we?"

"Yeah," Buttercup muttered.

Bubbles placed an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Are you okay―?"

"I'm _fine_," Buttercup snapped, shrugging off her sister's arm. When she saw Bubbles' taken back expression, Buttercup sighed. "Look...just leave it, okay?"

"...Okay," Bubbles finally said in a whisper.

When the six sisters got to school, they were immediately greeted by their counterparts.

"Hey, Bloss," Brick said with a smirk, giving the pink Puff a kiss.

"Peek-a-boo!" Boomer teased, hugging and picking up a squealing, surprised Bubbles.

"Can I have a high before we go for the low?" Braker teased. The two oranges high-fived before going for a kiss.

Bandit hugged Bunny and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you," he promised.

Banana and Blaster swung their arms together. "Good to see you again," Blaster teased his counterpart.

Buttercup gagged.

"...The love is so thick I could _choke _ on it," a sarcastic voice sounded behind her.

Buttercup turned to see her own counterpart. Frowning, she folded her arms. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Yeah, you'd _like _ that, wouldn't you?" Butch raised an eyebrow as he rolled his jade-green eyes.

"...I wouldn't say I wouldn't enjoy it," Buttercup admitted with a smirk.

Butch rolled his eyes again. "Well you can _forget _ about it because I ain't choking anytime soon."

"Aww, _daaaamn_," Buttercup whined exaggeratedly. She smirked. "Knowing you, you'll probably choke at lunch."

Butch froze, beginning to shake.

"...Aww, did I make little Butchie Wutchie maddie waddie...?" Buttercup cooed.

Butch trembled as the atmosphere around him grew thick, as if fumes of anger was coming off of him.

But Buttercup pressed on. "Aww, little Butchie better go see his mommy wommy or he's gonna go cry-cry."

Butch stiffened, before turning around with a growl. "That's _it_," he announced.

Buttercup smirked. "What are you gonna do? _Glare _ me to death...?"

"...No." Butch approached her and leaned in. "...I plan on doing something much..."―he smirked―"..._better_."

Buttercup flushed. "Butch, what the fuck are you―"

_Then Butch's lips met hers. _

Buttercup's eyes widened and she tried to push him away, but she for some reason couldn't. _What the fuck!? I have superpowers, for crying out loud!_

Soon Butch broke the kiss and leaned back, smirking as he raised an eyebrow. "_Well_...?"

Buttercup gagged, choking as she tried to get the taste of Butch off of her lips. (Still, he didn't taste _that _ bad...)

Butch smirked, crossing his arms defiantly. "Who's choking _now_, Butterbabe...?"

Buttercup looked up in surprise, her face red. But Butch was already walking off. Buttercup touched her lips. _...Okay, so the kiss wasn't _all _ bad. ...Huh, the choking part really wasn't all that bad either, if it meant she got a kiss..._

* * *

_So...yeah. _

_...Ummm...review...? n.n"_

_Anyway, let me know if I should keep going with these drabbles! _


End file.
